


104th Squad Gets Drunk

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Time, Heavy Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: A looong time ago, someone requested a fic where the squad gets drunk for the first time and Mikasa accidentally reveals her love for Eren.Nobody is underage in this, they're all at least 18. Sorry it took ages to write .-. Please excuse my inexperience with writing for multiple people lol.





	104th Squad Gets Drunk

It's been over an hour since dinner was served and two friends are stuck with cleaning the kitchen performing their own chores. Connie stands at the sink washing and drying dishes, while Sasha sweeps and puts away unused ingredients. Every so often when she would walk by, he'd give her shoulder a good _wack _with the dishrag and burst out into quiet snickers when she'd turn around giggling, her hand rubbing over the stinging sensation. "Would you knock it off? I don't want to get in trouble again."

"Well, that's what happens when you bring food to the training grounds, Sash." Connie rolls his eyes as he drapes the rag over his shoulder and effortlessly dodged the punch thrown as they both playfully narrow their eyes.

"I was still hungry, okay! I didn't think Levi would notice me eating a small piece of bread.."

"But Levi notices everything!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sasha groaned as she turned with a box of carrots and wandered into the pantry. A light reflects off a partially covered glass bottle and catches her curious eye, so she pushed the tarp aside to see a small box filled with bottles of sake. So many, in fact, that nobody could possibly miss two if they happened to be taken. Footsteps coming from behind made Sasha freeze, thinking the worst as she turns to only see Connie, who was leaning against the doorframe looking like he knows precisely where her mind is. _He's totally on board_. "We're gonna get some much needed stress relief tonight, my friend!" She smiled as she presented the two decent sized bottles of sake and carefully nudged the box filled with vegetables against the wall with her foot. Standing up excitedly, she passes her friend on a quest for enough cups should anyone actually want a drink. With the gruesome lives they are forced to live, it's perfectly understandable why one would seek relief from a swig or two of something strong to numb the memories and flashbacks. So real and vivid are they, that it's like you're in that battle all over again with the unforgettable sound that makes your body _ache_ just listening to it, the crunching of bones snapping like twigs in a titan's unforgiving mouth. The unfortunately familiar stench of death from a relentless slaughter permanently etched in their young minds.

"I've heard good things about this stuff and how numbing it is. Who wouldn't want a drink?"

"I can definitely think of a few who would happily participate." They did a high five as they left the kitchen to search for the common room, where nearly everyone was hanging out like they always do before heading to bed. Ymir sat with Krista while she braids the blonde's beautiful hair; Reiner, Bertolt, and Jean are sitting with Annie playing a round of cards, gambling away some minor possessions. Eren couldn't have been more disinterested as he sits next to Mikasa and Armin, listening to them talk about something cool read in his book. Sasha enters first with a potato in her hand, and breathes a relaxing sigh as she plopped down across the table from Mikasa. Feeling confident, she props her feet up on the table and cross her legs. She knows exactly how her friend will react to her boldness and has planned for it accordingly.

"Hey guys." Sasha smiles and bites a chunk from her potato as Mikasa leaned forward in her seat, her arms resting across one another on the table before her.

"Sasha, you know we're going to have to tell, right?"

"Actually, I'm really not that concerned," Sasha brushes her off with a smile. "Hey, Connie!" The young man soon entered the room carrying one bottle of sake in each hand, a sight that made every jaw in the room drop except the two behind this entire thing. They both couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you guys will be telling anyone shit."

"Where the fuck did you score this gold mine?" Jean raised an eyebrow as he sat up in his seat, already salivating at the tempting offer of numbing the pain from their hellish lives.

"I think I must have found a hidden stash or something because there were easily thirty bottles of alcohol under a tarp in the pantry."

"Well, it clearly wasn't hidden that well if you managed to find it."

"Shut up, Jean!" Sasha rolled her eyes as Connie set the bottles on the table, passing cups out to everyone in attendance. First up to have their cup filled was Jean, followed by Eren, and the group, one by one, filed in to have their try at the mysterious liquid. Although the group has never had any liquor before, most of them didn't hesitate to take their first drink. Though Bertolt, still hesitant, waited until he saw Reiner himself take his drink. Mikasa and Armin, the most hesitant of the group, waited patiently to see what Eren would do. Once Eren has gotten his drink, it was only a matter of time until both Armin and Mikasa followed. "Damn! That's hot down the throat."

"That's what she said!" Connie snickers as he pulls out a chair for himself and sits down.

"I hate you." Sasha smiles as she slaps the back of his head.

"And yet you still talk to me!"

"I feel like we should toast to something." Krista's nails tap on the wooden table as she rushes through enough sake to trigger an impressive belch when she set her cup on the table. Everyone sat in shock that someone so tiny could make such a loud sound. "What?"

"It's alright, hun, you did good." Ymir smiles proudly as she gently pats the girl's back.

"What would we even toast to?" Jean relaxes back in his seat and sighs as he enjoys the buzz.

"Yesterday was particularly horrifying, so, how about to being alive and able to do this in the first place?" Connie raises his cup and everyone nods as they proceeded to do the same.

"Hell yeah," Jean _smiles. _"I'll cheers to that."

Everyone takes a drink, many making sour faces.

"Fuck! That's nasty!" Annie wrinkles her nose in disgust and looks at the remnants in her cup before proceeding to take another sip.

"Why are you drinking it then?" Bertoldt inquires, watching in amusement as she makes another face at the bitter taste.

"I don't know, because the warm feeling is nice."

"Oh!" Connie chimes in and slams his hand on the table. "To Eren and his kick ass powers!" But the young man just shifted uncomfortably in his seat and hesitantly forced himself to chug a large gulp of his drink, the burp he made afterwards causing his shoulder to be punched by Mikasa.

"Let's not cheers to _or_ talk about Eren and his powers."

"Nah, dude! We would've never fixed that damn wall without you! Well, we wouldn't be able to do a lot of shit without you, actually."

"Let's just talk about something else, okay?" Eren sighs as he finishes his drink and holds his cup out to Sasha for her to refill it. He nods politely and covers his mouth with his fist to burp into it, to which he receives a pat on the back from Mikasa.

"To Sasha!" Armin suddenly shouts just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. The girl in question beams as everyone raised their cups. "Seriously, I don't remember the last time I felt this relaxed."

"You _guys_!" Krista gasps, clapping her hands excitedly after finishing yet another cup of sake and already feeling a decent buzz. "Let's play a game!"

"Like what?" Ymir raises an eyebrow as she slouches in her seat and props both of her feet up on the table.

"I don't know, what do people usually do when they're drunk?"

"I can think of a few good ideas."

"Jean, ew! So gross!"

"Don't be a weenie, Sasha." Armin snickers and snorts, seemingly finding his own statement to be funny.

"How about truth or dare?" Ymir suddenly looks much more interested in the festivities, making a few of the others sit up in their seats. "I'll go first. Someone dare me, I'm bored."

"Go outside," Armin's fist slams on the table and everyone's attention was immediately on him. "And pick _exactly_ 40 blades of grass."

"That's lame, give me something else."

"Screw you, that was a good one."

"Say 'screw you' to my face, shrimp, I dare you."

"Okay!" Krista giggles anxiously as she reaches over to pat Ymir on the shoulder. "Alright, that's enough."

"Well, I'm too lazy to get up for something like that. How much do I need to drink?"

"Uhhh, a cupful!" Armin looked proud of himself, though he did proceed to take a sip from his drink.

"No, Armin," Mikasa giggled, much to everyone's surprise but especially Jean, who sat forward in his seat and looked a little more than amused. A sight that made Eren's skin crawl. "_Ymir_ has to take a drink."

"Oh. Can I still drink anyway?"

"Of course you can."

"Whooo!" Armin cheers excitedly and fist pumps the air as he takes a drink of sake.

"You're an annoying drunk." Jean rolls his eyes.

"Your face!"

"You're on seriously thin ice, Arlert!"

"Jean, stop harassing Armin. He's a sweetie..." Sasha frowns as she gets up from her seat to stand behind Armin and hug him.

"Yeah, _Jean_, Armin is a sweetie." Armin simply repeats, his voice alone making it obvious how drunk he is already. Annie suddenly stands up from her seat with her cup and walks over to the other side of the room, where she grabs one of the few pillows off a bench to sit on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Reiner asks.

"I felt wobbly in my chair."

"You know, I bet this will happen to someone else with how much we're drinking. Maybe we should sit on the floor together?" Bertoldt suggests.

"Not a bad idea. Blondie here is already struggling to keep her eyes open." Ymir gestures to Krista, who was barely awake but smiling wider than usual as she props her head up on her wobbly fist. Mikasa pushes out her chair and immediately lost her balance when she attempted to stand, and would have fallen on the floor if Eren hadn't practically jumped out of his seat to catch her in his arms. She looks up into his eyes and smiles, blushing furiously on top of what's caused by the liquor.

"Aw, thank you, Eren!"

"Mikasa, I really don't think you should drink anymore if you're already falling out of your seat." Eren sighs as he carefully helps her to stand and moves to catch her _again _when she sways the opposite direction.

"But that's not fair!" Mikasa pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest. "If_ you_ get to keep drinking, then so do I."

"Woah-ho!" Connie bursts out into laughter at Mikasa's sudden attitude until Sasha reaches for his ear and pulled. "Fucking ow!"

"Don't be an instigator."

"Don't tell me what to do, Sash!"

"You are a _child._" Sasha grins when he responds with a simple eye roll and takes a bite from her second potato.

"I am so relaxed right now," Armin laughs as he sets his empty cup aside and lays back on the hardwood with his back in his hands. "This is incredible! Why isn't everyone doing this?"

"They are, dude, why do you think some people get addicted to drinking? Makes you feel good." Jean belches loudly.

"Now that everyone is properly buzzed and sitting safely in the floor, who's next for truth or dare?" Sasha smiles excitedly. "I think Krista, right?"

"Sure, why not?" The blonde excitedly taps her fingers on her cup after suddenly gaining a second wind.

"Truth or dare?" Armin blurts out.

"Oh! Oh! Dare!"

"I dare you to sneak into Hange's office and take her recent journaling about taming a titan. She must have filled up this one with her notes because it hasn't moved from that _same_ spot on her desk in almost two weeks and I really want to read it."

"Wait wait wait, how the hell do you know that her notes have been sitting in the same place for weeks?" Jean asks with an amused grin as he finishes his second cup.

"Because it's Hange and she literally keeps everything in the same place."

"I don't know, I'm not really comfortable with stealing.."

"If you're too chicken to do it then _I_ will because I'd be interested to read those notes myself." Ymir boldly chugs an entire cupful of sake and makes a sour face as she set the cup back on the table.

"I am _not_ a chicken! I can go with you."

"You got a deal, blondie." Ymir flashes a grin as she and Krista stand up in unison, and together they leave the room. Meanwhile, everyone else resumed normal conversation about various unrelated topics and shared many laughs together until the pair returned about ten minutes later. "Make sure you give this to me when you're done." She says as she tosses the notebook down on the table in front of Armin, which he excitedly takes and immediately opens to flip through the pages.

"Sweeeeeeeeet! Give me, like, oh, I don't know, two days?"

"Who's next?" Krista smiles as she and Ymir take their seats once more.

"Armin." Mikasa hiccups after taking too large of a gulp of drink.

"Why don't you have to cover your mouth, but I do?"

"Haven't you heard of the phrase, do as I say, not as I do, Eren?" Annie interjects as she takes a sip of her drink.

"_Yeah__!_" Mikasa giggles into her hand as she leans her forehead on Eren's shoulder. He rolls his eyes. "But Armin is next."

"Hm? What's happening?" Armin looks up from Hange's notes, his third cup already half empty. "I heard my name."

"Truth or dare, my friend." Jean replies.

"Fuck it, _dare_."

"Okay," Jean sits up tall as he finishes his drink and slams the empty cup on the ground. "I dare you to steal some more alcohol from the not so secret stash."

"You're _so_ on!" Armin's voice conveys how determined he is as he closes Hange's notebook and stands up unsteadily from the ground, stumbling slightly. "I'm gonna gather the shit out of those bottles!"

"Hell yeah!" Connie says excitedly and high fives Armin on his way out of the room. "You guys ever listen to some of the stuff he says? He's actually pretty fucking funny sometimes." Mikasa bursts out into a fit of drunken giggles as her cheek is squished on Eren's shoulder and his was arm tight around her tiny waist to help her sit up. He couldn't help but laugh as he turns to look at her and she lifts her head, bringing her half empty cup to her pretty tulip lips that he stares at shamelessly, wondering what it would be like to kiss them.

"Something funny?" Eren smirks, her head turning so she can gaze into his incredible and dreamy green eyes she adores. He anxiously taps his fingers on his cup as his mind is consumed with thoughts of Mikasa because the alcohol inhibits his ability to suppress how he feels about her. She smiles wide and playfully pushes her hand into his shoulder, her eyes studying his intently.

"Oh, yeah! I-I was just remembering something Armin said the other day that was pretty funny." Mikasa giggles as she leans in closer and smiles sweetly, making him noticeably awestruck because everything outside his vision of her has gone blurry. Sensing the sexual tension between the two Jean groans uncomfortably and gulps through a third cup of sake. "Hi, Eren.."

"_Hi_, Mikasa," Eren smiles and presses his hand into her side as he continues to hold her up. "You alright?"

"I think that I-I may be a little drunk."

"I can see that." Eren chuckled as he sinks further under her spell, trying desperately to fight it off so it isn't obvious to everyone else in the room that he's quickly losing restraint.

"Y-you are just so handsome..." She raises her hand to hesitantly rest it on his cheek and was surprised when he didn't flinch or dodge. On any normal day when Eren isn't buzzed it would have been his reaction but the alcohol they've been drinking makes it impossible for him not to have tunnel vision of her. He hangs on her every word in anticipation of what she'll say next with a look in his eyes that hasn't been seen since they were on the battlefield about to be devoured by The Smiling Titan. This time, however, there is no death, no sorrow or titans, just a room full of teenagers with lowered inhibitions. "Eren," Mikasa offers a small smile and blushes when she realizes his eyes are occasionally flickering to her lips. "I-I'm in love with you." She gasps immediately and slaps a hand over her mouth, eyes already stinging with tears of embarrassment because her long hidden secret was now out in the open. Eren almost dropped his cup at the sudden news and his mind was inundated with thoughts of finally giving in to the strong urge to kiss her, and it made him struggle with not stealing a quick glance or two at her lips. There have been many times where he'd _wanted _to kiss her but the moment wasn't right, such as now with almost the entire squad watching this whole thing go down from the sidelines. Some in the room weren't nearly as surprised at this such as Armin, who has already known how Mikasa felt about Eren for a while now without her even needing to tell him. Then there's Jean, who wouldn't normally give a damn about something like this if he wasn't so crazy for the raven haired beauty but unfortunately he is, and just watching how they were gazing into each other's eyes made him rush through two additional cups just so he wouldn't care anymore. Nearly everyone else was surprised, however, though they all remained silent as Mikasa stumbles up from the floor and _bolts_ out of the room with watery eyes that Eren was very aware of after studying their shocked and horrified appearance for the last minute or so. The room was suddenly still and Eren really hasn't moved since those words were spoken drunkenly, only blinking as he stares at the doorway Mikasa just ran out of moments ago. Overwhelmed doesn't even begin to describe how he feels with his persistent thoughts of her, driving him mad because they cannot be fought off in his drunken state.

"Oh come on, man," Jean laughs in disbelief as he belches loudly and it snaps Eren from his temporary trance. "You really had no fucking clue?"

"Jean!" Sasha hisses under her breath.

"I.." Eren stammers, struggling to find the words as his eyes dart back to the doorway and he sits his cup on the ground, standing up carefully and stumbling forward a few steps. _Fuck, I have to go find her! _He says to himself as he takes off down the long dark hallway and counted doors with help from soft candlelight until he came to Mikasa's, giving himself a mental prep talk all the while. He paces, trying desperately to decide what would be best to say and gather the nerve to even knock but when he did, there was no answer. "Mikasa?" Again his knuckles rap against the wooden door and he briefly presses his ear to it, wanting nothing more than to put an end to her now obvious and hysterical tears. "Mikasa, please let me in. We need to talk." The door's hinges suddenly creek as it slowly opens to reveal someone clearly distraught and it breaks his heart to see those sparkling eyes so watery.

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa sniffles softly into a tissue as she wipes her nose and turns it over repeatedly until there was a dry spot to dab at the overflow of tears.

"You ran away crying, Mika, what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, the opposite? I-I figured you wouldn't...want to talk to me again.." Mikasa's eyes avoid his as she pushes her hair away from her face. The sight made him sigh knowing that she now struggles to even look at him, anxiously scratching a nonexistent itch on the back of his head.

"Well actually, no," He takes in a slow deep breath and exhales to help soothe his nerves to no avail. "That's not what I want at all."

"Then what _do _you want?"

"You." Eren closes the small space between them and gently placed his hands on her cheeks, a move that makes her eyes well up with fresh tears as she grabs onto his shirt. He smiles, her fingers curling into the thin fabric as his thumbs lightly gliding beneath her eyes and collected tears along the way, perfectly content with allowing himself to be dragged into her room. She bites her lower lip and studies his eyes, feeling increasingly eager for whatever is to come. "I want _you_, Mikasa." A nervous giggle falls from her lips and she offers a small smile as he wraps his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"But I don't understand. Why are you just telling me now?"

"I didn't even realize I felt this way about you until I almost lost you for good." 

"Lost me?"

"On the battlefield with Hannes when we almost kissed and you told me how much our relationship means to you," Eren smiles as she snakes her arms around his neck and leans in to gently bump her forehead against his. "That day changed everything." He can smell the bitter scent of liquor on her breath as her nose slowly glides alongside his, their lips just barely brushing against one another.

"Kiss me, Eren..." Mikasa whispers as she placed a hand on his cheek and gently rubbed her thumb across the smooth surface, rewarding him with a soft moan when their lips finally collided. The spark was instantaneous and it made them more than willing to act on these long suppressed urges as they kiss frantically, her hands and fingers nestling in his hair. Together they back up blindly until her back hit the sheets and their lips were temporarily forced apart though he takes this to his advantage as he hunches over her body by quickly removing her uniform boots, giving her lips random, loving pecks. "Say it." She manages to say between kisses as she rushes through the process of unbuttoning his shirt, while he hurried to remove his own boots and followed her further up the bed at a slow crawl. Eren smiles as he continues to kiss her, his arms behind his back only briefly to remove his shirt and pull the sleeves over his hands.

"I love you, Mikasa."

"Say it again..."

"I love you." His fingers were slow when freeing her from her top because he wanted to remain respectful, and she seemed to understand this. Mikasa arches her back for him to unhook her bra and they shared a smile as they rub the tips of their noses together, her bra straps slowly falling down her arms. She moans softly into his mouth when their lips suddenly collide and removes her bra, tossing it on the floor so it could be replaced with his large hands, lightly calloused hands. "You're so beautiful.." He says between kisses and smiles when she lets out a small squeal of delight to have her breasts fondled, making him even more excited for what's next as long as she continues to make thatsound. The next to be removed was her signature scarf, which was placed on her nightstand so he could dive in for her neck and slowly cover it with loving kisses. She rewards him with soft sounds of pleasure and smiles because _this_ man loving on her body, more than happy with allowing him to remove her uniform trousers and panties.

"I can't believe we're doing this.." Mikasa smiles and allows her eyes to flutter shut, his mouth kissing the valley between her breasts as his hands rest on top of them. She blushes when she feels him smile on her skin and his hands squeeze her snowy mounds, eliciting moans from her parted lips as he swirls his tongue around one of her nipples and gently suckled it into his mouth. She reaches down between them for his belt and rushes to unbuckle it, slowly pulling it through the loops of his uniform trousers so she can focus on undressing his lower half.

"I think you're my new addiction." Eren smiles against her cleavage as he kisses to her other breast and gives it the same treatment that she seems to enjoy, her hands pushing both his boxers and trousers over his hips.

"Heh," She grins as her fingertips gently touch the tip of his raging hard on and her nipple is french kissed. "This is honestly the best day of my life.." Mikasa bites her lip, her fingers curving around to sink down the long length, drawing out a sound from deep in his gut that she's never heard before and very much wants to again. He kisses up her chest and nibbles on her neck as her hands press into his lower back to encourage him to come closer, the tip of his erection gently pressing against her opening.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Definitely..." Mikasa whispers as he lifts his head to look into her eyes and places a hand on her cheek, his thumb slowly stroking across her soft skin. She smiles up at him, blushing a light shade of pink as he presses harder through the wet lips between her legs until only the tip was inside and her mouth fell open with a quiet whimper in discomfort that made him stop immediately. He frowns as he softly kisses the tears from her cheeks before slowly focusing on her lips and carefully moved hair out of her face with his fingers.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want to stop?" His whisper dusts across her lips between kisses and he was surprised when she wrapped her legs around his waist_._

"Nononono," Mikasa blushes, blinking back tears as she snakes her arms around his neck. "I've heard that it gets better rather quickly. Just keep going.." He offers a small smile as he presses a deep, loving kiss to her lips and happily takes his time pushing inside the tight heat. Though he tastes her tears she moans into his mouth in response to his _slow_ thrusts, kissing him frantically as she adjusts to the sting from losing her virginity. Eren maintains his steady pace and fights the urge to ravage her outright because he wants to make things as comfortable for her as he possibly can. Her kisses eventually settle and become deeply passionate right before she pulls away, moaning to him as he presses his lips to her forehead. "Faster..." Mikasa whispers, her sounds becoming louder with every faster thrust and it wasn't long before she was returning his movements from below, their rhythm steadily increasing as they move as one. He gazes lovingly into her eyes as he listens to her persistent moans, her mouth agape and his thumb slowly gliding across her bottom lip. Suddenly, her eyes snap shut and she whimpers his name as a climax takes over, which felt so incredible for him that he couldn't stop himself from railing into her. Mikasa purrs with pleasure and arches into him as their lips meet once more in frantic, desperate kisses, her nails clawing mercilessly at his back. She squeals with delight as he slams into her once, twice, and tears his lips away with a simultaneous low growl that was almost animalistic in nature and she _loved _it. He disengages just as a second powerful orgasm hits her hard and hurried to jerk himself off, exploding his juices across the space between her legs. She watched him with cloudy, teary eyes and a dreamy half lidded gaze as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Eren whispers breathlessly and offers a smile as his thumb lightly wipes away her tears. She relaxes her cheek into his palm and gives her usual adorable, small smile.

"I'm perfect."

"So, happy tears this time?"

"Definitely. You know, I wouldn't mind sneaking away to make out or something during the day.."

"Oh? Maybe we should get a little more practice in while standing," Eren smirks as he gently rests his forehead against hers and plants a kiss to her wide grin. She giggles excitedly and he knows for certain that his heart can heal as long as he's able to hear such a sound. It's music to his ears. "You know what? Someone has to tell you how cute you are. You're adorable." Their lips collide once more and remain locked as he slowly rises to his knees, blindly reaching for where he'd thrown her panties earlier. He smiles against her lips as he pulls away. "You're a creature of habit. Don't you have a towel from your last shower or something so I don't feel like a pig wiping you off with these?" She giggles and snatches her panties from his hand to clean off his mess between her legs.

"No! Because I always put my dirty clothes and towels in the hamper."

"Just because you used your towel _once_ doesn't mean it's dirty, you were clean when you last used it."

"Then maybe you need to make me dirtier so we have an excuse to shower together..." Mikasa blushes at her own words with a smile as she watches him slide out of bed to stand and waits patiently for her to swing her legs over the edge of the bed before offering his assistance to help her stand. She giggles as he spins her around and gently dusts her shoulder length hair to one side, the feeling of his soft lips loving on her neck very already making her wetter. He placed his hands on her hips and brought one to one of her breasts, while the other slowly glides down between her legs as he suckles on her neck in the perfect place to be covered with her scarf. She settles into his muscular body, spreading her long legs just enough for him to gently push himself inside as his fingers play with her, eliciting pleasurable sounds loud enough for only him to hear. They make love for the second time much faster than before as they give in to love's temptation and finally allow themselves to fall even further under its powerful spell.


End file.
